


A First for Everything

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Dry Orgasm, First Time, I said I’d write Cyrus getting his ass ate, It gets gay yall, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Prostate Massage, Smut, This is probably OOC cause like???, aint no way in hell Cyrus gonna let anyone that close, and I did it, but wyd, slight master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Cyrus gets his ass eaten because he honestly deserves it.





	A First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Strap yourselves in cause it’s about to get gay.

Cyrus was teetering on the edge of what h might describe as excitement, and fear.

He’d never done this before, and he’d never trusted anyone to get this close to him in the first place.

“You alright?” His lover had asked, caressing his sides. “We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable or don’t want to.”

“I’m alright.” Cyrus managed to say. “You should...get started.”

He smiled lovingly at Cyrus, leaning forward to kiss his lips sweetly, before parting from him.

He shuffled around, getting a few things before settling down, carefully parting Cyrus’ legs more.

Cyrus couldn’t really see anything that was going on, but he could feel hot breath against his ass.

His lover’s hand reached out, and grabbed one of Cyrus’ hands, squeezing gently, as if to reassure him, before he got started.

He fought back a gasp of surprise when he first felt a tongue licking around his asshole, slowly circling it, before dipping into that tight ring of muscle teasingly.

His lover was starting out slow, but as time passed he started to put a lot more effort into eating his ass, using whatever small sounds that Cyrus let slip out guide his actions.

Cyrus, on the other hand, was gripping the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white, having had let go of his boyfriend’s hand to spare it from being crushed in his grasp.

“I’m hoping to prolong this, so try not to touch your dick, okay?” His lover had said at some point, before going right back to eating Cyrus’ ass.

Soon enough, he had introduced lubed up fingers as well, the long digits pressing against his prostate rhythmically.

It didn’t take long for Cyrus to cum with a shout, back bowing off of the bed, toes digging into the sheets as he threw his head back and cried out.

His lover slowly brought him back down, grinning at him.

“That...was different.” Cyrus commented once he caught his breath.

He had cum dry, and strangely enough, he seemed immediately ready to go again.

His lover hummed in response, pleased by the reaction.

“Would you want a few more of these before I give that pretty cock of yours any attention? Or do you want me to take care of that now?” He asked, one hand stroking the inside of his thigh before laying a wet kiss to it.

“One more.” Cyrus decided, looking down his body to stare down at his lover through half-lidded eyes.

He smirked up at Cyrus, whispering a quiet, “Of course, Master Cyrus.” against his skin.

Cyrus glared at his head, ears and cheeks an even brighter red than before.

He would have scolded him, but was cut off when he felt something wet teasing his asshole again, followed by noisy slurping and sucking.

Cyrus threw his head back against the pillows, gasping and tilting his hips to grind against his lover’s face, which was soon replaced with his fingers.

It didn’t take long for Cyrus to cry out again, riding out another dry orgasm, heart racing.

He almost screamed when a warm, slick hand grabbed his half hard cock and started to stroke it slowly.

“It’s gonna be messy.” He warned, voice husky with arousal, eye even darker as he stared down at him. “But I’ll make sure to lap up every drop.” 

Cyrus groaned, bucking his hips, before bringing a hand up to stifle his cries once his boyfriend’s other hand had reached up to toy with one of his nipples, his mouth descending on the other.

The combination of sensations, in addition to the last two orgasms led him to his end quickly.

It was intense, but in a different way from the last two. 

His body arched off of the bed, eyes wide open, mouth in a perfect “O” shape as he cried out, tears welling in his eyes from the intensity as ropes of semen painted his stomach and chest.

Cyrus collapses back on the bed, panting and dazed.

He barely registered the feeling of a wet tongue lapping up his release, nor did he register his lover getting up to grab a few things.

Briefly, he heard water running for a bit, a few minutes going by before his boyfriend returned, moist towel in hand.

Gently, he began wiping Cyrus down, pressing a chaste kiss close to his mouth.

Cyrus could smell mint.

“Thought you’d rather I not kiss you again until I brushed my teeth.” He mentioned, chuckling a bit. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Cyrus slowly sat himself up, arms still shaky.

“Yes.” He answered, voice a bit hoarse.

Wordlessly, he was offered an opened bottle of water, which Cyrus accepted gratefully, taking a few sips, which turned into gulps. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime.” Cyrus admitted. “Maybe with our roles reversed.”

“Oh?” He questioned, sly smirk stretching over his face, eyes glimmering.

The two men locked eyes, Cyrus’ gaze smoldering as he grabbed his lover’s chin, hand now steady.

“I’ll give you a reason to call me “Master Cyrus” next time. And that’s a promise.” Cyrus damn near growled, much to his lover’s surprise.

Part of him relished in the flush of his cheeks at that, feeling emboldened by his effect on him.

Without hesitation, he leaned in to claim his lips hard, kissing him deeply, stealing the very breath from his lungs.

A bit of retribution, and a bit of a promise for a later night.

For now, they’d finish cleaning up, before drifting to sleep, far too weary to continue.

Instead, they contented themselves with each other’s shared company, basking in the warmth and comfort that it brought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnng I’m not too pleased with This but like I haven’t been happy with my writing in like. For fucking ever so wyd.
> 
> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
